Love, Predictions and Premonitions
by ProfTrelawney15
Summary: Ron and Hermione are reluctant to admit their blossoming feelings for one another. Will they over come the shiness? Harry, Ginny and Cho enter a love triangle and Cho comes clean about her fortune telling abilities. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Are You Serious About Vicky?

I do not own any of these characters. I only own William Darcy, and the idea for him came to me while I was watching Pride and Prejudice, surprisingly! (I am secretly in love with Fitzwilliam Darcy, but don't tell anyone!)

**~*Love, Predictions and Premonitions***~

It was the first day of Harry , Ron and Hermione's return to Hogwarts. Their 5th year started off with the sorting ceremony and Dumbledore's usual start-of-term announcements. It turns out that Quidditch wouldn't be back and Fred and George were frantic. For the rest of dinner the boys were talking of the terrible reasons there was to be no Quidditch season. This conversation made it a boring time for Hermione. She put her head on her hand and sighed. As she picked at her food. Ron noticed how disinterested she had become and asked her,   
" Hermione, aren't you hungry?"   
" Yes, but I just wish you would talk about something that I can get involved in. I don't really have anything to say about Quidditch," Ron looked at Harry as Harry asked her how her summer holiday went.   
" Oh, for a few weeks I stayed with Viktor in Bulgaria. It- it was umm quite nice." Hermione blushed as Ron started to choke on his food. Ron stared at Hermione but she just looked at her plate.   
" Are you okay, Ron?" Harry asked.   
" Umm, yeah." 

" Well, Viktor was really great while I stayed there. I stayed at his house and his parents were really nice. He has a sister and I became very close friends with her. It's too bad we don't hardly write to each other anymore.," Hermione continued unaware of Ron's hurt and angry looks. 

As they finished and went up to the common room Harry noticed Ron was repeatedly glancing at Hermione.

Hermione, however, didn't notice anything. The three of them sat down in a secluded corner of the common room.   
" Hermione, umm," stuttered Ron. " Can I ask you a question?"   
" Sure"   
" Are you really serious about Vicky?"   
" What? Why would you ask that? And what do you mean ' really serious'? AND HIS NAME IS VIKTOR!" Hermione answered loudly.

Hermione was curious about why Ron would ask her about Viktor. Ever since the Yule Ball last year she wondered why Ron wanted to know all her personal concerns especially about Viktor Krum.   
" I'm just wondering," Ron replied in an offended tone.   
" Harry?" Ron said as he tapped him on the shoulder. Harry was almost totally oblivious to what was being said. He was day dreaming on how beautiful Cho Chang looked during the feast.   
" Harry?" Ron repeated.   
" Oh, err... sorry" Harry said suddenly coming out of his trance.   
" Harry, why do you have that weird dreamy expression on your face?" Ron asked.

" What are you talking about? Dreamy expression?" Harry said as Ron and Hermione nodded. "Well, I might ask you two the same thing."

" What do you mean?" Hermione asked suddenly. Harry smiled,

" You two always have some sort of dreamy expression on your faces. Especially when looking at one another." Hermione and Ron's faces both went scarlet and Hermione burst out,

" Harry! I have no idea what you are talking about! I'm going to bed, you guys are getting on my nerves!" And with that Hermione ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories.


	2. A Heart Broken and Somewhat Mended

I still don't own these characters and I'm still in love with Mr. Darcy!

Chapter II   
  
The next morning Ron and Harry met Hermione in the Great Hall. Harry sat down and to his amazement Ron took a spot right next to Hermione.   
" Ron never sits by her. He usually sits by me," Harry thought to himself. Harry had long began to suspect that Ron had feelings for Hermione. But he wasn't totally sure about Hermione's feelings. Just then Hermione looked up as an owl dropped a letter in her lap.   
" It's from Viktor, " she commented as she blushed and opened it. Harry glanced at Ron who was also looking angry. Ron didn't even look at Hermione as she read. Instead he acted very interested in her hand bag that she had sitting on the table. All of a sudden Hermiones eyes began to tear up and she set down the letter.   
" Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron concerned. Harry looked at Hermiones shaking hands.  
" I- I have to go! Be back in a little..." She then ran out tears streaming down her face.

Ron and Harry watched her run out of the hall.   
" I wonder what that was about," Harry asked as Ron picked up her letter and it read:   
_Hermione,   
I feel bad about having to tell you this but I have found someone else. She's now living with me in Bulgaria. I'm sorry but you can't come here again next summer. To be serious, you are only 15, a little girl compared to me. I need a woman and I have found one. So sorry Hermione. Don't feel bad, I didn't think you liked me that much anyway. I think that even though you were with me this summer, your heart was with a certain red headed friend of yours.   
Viktor_

Ron's face went red with anger.   
" How dare he say that to her!! That ugly..." but Ron didn't get to finish his sentence because Hermione had just returned wiping away her few tears that had ran down her cheeks.   
" Did you both read that horrid letter?" she cried weakly and her cheeks began a deepest blush as she remembered Krum's last embarrassing sentence.   
" I'm sorry about Krum, Herm" Harry muttered.   
" I never thought he was good enough for you anyway," Ron said trying to make her feel better even though he himself looked very angry and upset. But Harry thought that he saw some relief in Ron's features.

" Thanks guys. I'll try to get over him soon, but I thought he actually cared about me," she said sadly as she propped her hands on her chin.   
Later on that afternoon outside of Potions, Malfoy came over to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.   
" I've heard you've been dumped, Granger," Malfoy sneered.   
" Can it, Malfoy!" Ron said though gritted teeth. 

" Ahh, Weasley. Sticking up for poor ole mudblooded Granger. How sweet of you," Malfoy snickered as he pushed Ron hard. Ron threw a punch and hit Malfoy right in the eye.

" You'll pay muggle lover!" Malfoy yelled clutching his eye as he came at Ron. Hermione stuck out her foot and tripped him and now Malfoy was sprawled the floor on his face. The Gryffindors were all laughing hysterically. Right as Malfoy got up Professor Snape came out and shouted at the Gryffindors for making so much noise.   
" Ten points from Gryffindor you loud mouths!" Snape scowled, " Get inside!"

During Potions Hermione whispered to Ron,   
" Thanks for sticking up for me, Ron"   
" And thank you for tripping Malfoy," he grinned and she smiled. Harry watched them and said to himself, " Evidently Hermione is going to get over Krum pretty soon."

MORE TO COME IF YOU REVIEW!


	3. Neville and Hermione?

All these characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling!

Chapter III   
In the Gryffindor common room that night Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat at the same table doing homework. Harry looked up at Ron to ask him a question about Divination and Ron was staring at Hermione intently. Ron was practically starry-eyed and Hermione looked up at Ron every few minutes. Harry noticed that they met each others gaze uncomfortably and blushed scarlet. Harry felt like he was about to gag when he saw them both lock eyes and have stupid little smiles on their faces. _Can't they stop gazing at one another for two seconds before it makes me ill?_ Harry thought to himself.  
" Ron?" Harry asked.   
Ron awoke from his steady gaze at Hermione and answered,   
" What Harry?"   
" How many paragraphs was that essay on the moons phases and its effect on Earth for Divination?"   
" We have an essay for Divination?" Ron answered as he again began his stare at Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes and said,

" Yes Ron! Maybe instead of starting into space during class you could pay attention!"

" But Harry, we never pay attention!" Ron said laughing and Harry began laughing also.

To Ron's great surprise, suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder which made him jump. It was Neville Longbottom. Hermione looked up and said cheerfully,

" Hullo, Neville!" Ron was wondering why she always had an upbeat tone when Neville was around when Neville said to him,

" Ron, could I talk to you and Harry?"   
" Err okay, Harry?" Ron replied.   
" Sure," Harry followed them to the corner a decent distance from Hermione. Hermione followed them with her eyes. (wait, I should say followed Ron) and eyed them suspiciously. She shrugged and looked down at her book that she had been reading for the past half hour.  
" You are both umm close to her so I'll ask you, " Neville began. Neville noticed the confused looks on both Harry and Ron's faces.  
" Are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked.   
" Yes, I want to ask you if I should ask her to be my girlfriend." Ron turned red and made a face. Stifling back a laugh he said,   
" I don't know Neville. She has had to deal with Krum lately. But then again, maybe you should give it a try." But Ron didn't sound too encouraging. Inside he was thinking, _Oh Neville, she would never go for a weakling like you._  
" Why don't you go for it? You've got nothing to lose." Harry told him. Neville mumbled something like,

" Yeah, only my self respect," 

He and Ron watched Neville approach Hermione. Hermione looked up at Neville happily but she only smiled with her lips, not her eyes as Ron quickly noted. Ron and Harry could tell that Neville was nervous by the way he was twisting his hands and stuttering.

Neville and Hermione talked for a few minutes and then Neville came back with a unhappy frown on his face. Ron looked over at Hermione who had her gaze on him and she quickly smiled and went back to reading.   
" Well, what happened?" Harry asked.   
" She told me that she couldn't because she liked someone else. I told her that I knew she had been hurt by that Krum guy but she only told me that this has nothing to do with Viktor Krum. I think I'm going to go to bed, I feel really sick." Neville walked up the stairs sulking. Harry saw Ron look over at Hermione. They made eye contact, and she blushed and looked away. And Ron had a subtle smile on his face. Harry then thought to himself, _They are both so lame._   



	4. Is It Written on my Face?

All these characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter IV   
  
The next morning as Harry and Ron were meeting Hermione in the Great Hall, Harry saw Cho Chang, the most beautiful 6th year Ravenclaw in Hogwarts. She smiled and waved politely and Harry was really surprised when she came towards him. Ron and Hermione took the hint that they wanted to talk alone so they went over and sat down.   
" Hi Harry, how have you been lately?" Cho asked a little embarrassed.   
" I've been fine, and you?"   
" Fine as well. I was wondering if you want to meet with me in the library on Saturday or something." Cho was staring at the floor.   
" Err, sure what time?"   
" How is 3:30?" she asked. Harry agreed and they both parted ways. Harry approached the Gryffindor table and could tell that Ron and Hermione were now not in the best of moods with each other. For they were both scowling and not saying a word or even looking at each other.   
" _That's odd_," Harry thought to himself," _they are always staring at one another_."   
" Hey Ron! You never believe what Cho just asked me," Harry said. But Ron didn't seem to be paying that much attention.   
" Oh, what Harry?" Ron said sounding a little unconcerned.   
" She wanted to meet with me in the library on Saturday. What is up with you two?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up for the first time since Harry had returned and said,   
" Oh, Ron is just being nosy again and it's making me angry."   
" I was not being nosy! I was making conversation!" Ron yelled angrily.   
" He was asking about everything I told Neville last night. Sounds to me like he was asking for a great detailed story about how I refused poor Neville," she said lowering her voice so no one, not even Neville sitting close by could hear.

" Hermione, he came back over to us and told us that you liked someone, " Ron said trying to get her to confess.   
" Yes, that is true Ron," She added.   
" Please tell us! Who is it??" Ron asked seriously. Harry tried to figure out why Ron was asking so seriously.   
" I can't," she murmured.   
" Please, you can trust us!" Ron went on trying to convince her.   
" Could you please stop asking Ron? I've never met someone who was as nosy as you are. Just leave me alone!" Hermione was almost losing her temper. And Ron had already lost his.   
" Fine. If you can't trust us then I'll just leave!" and with that Ron stormed out of the Hall with a look of anger and hurt on his face. After a few minutes Hermione whispered, " Harry, you are so quiet."   
" I really don't know what to say. Ron has been acting a little strange lately."   
" Yes he has been. Harry, can I confess something?" Hermione looked down at her plate and hid her eyes.   
" Yes, I'll listen to you." Harry was really curious about what she would say next. Her face turned red and she smiled anxiously and said,   
" The person I like is..." She went quiet.   
" Who Hermione?" Harry asked waiting impatiently as she further hid her face from view.   
" Ron." Hermione said blushing heavily. After a few minutes when Harry was quiet she added, " Say something, Harry." Harry looked at her and said,

" I'm not sure what to say. I can't say that I am surprised though." Hermione looked up at him suspiciously.

" What do you mean?" She said suddenly turning white, " Am I that obvious? Is it written on my face???"

" No, well.... sorta. But I can tell you right now, Ron doesn't even suspect a thing. He's too thick, remember?" Hermoine let out a little laugh,

" You're right Harry. Thanks for making me feel better. But that's why I didn't want to answer him. Oh Harry, please don't tell him!"

" Your secret is safe with me Hermione," Harry smiled to himself. He thought she liked Ron and now his suspicions had been confirmed


	5. He's So Trustworthy

Disclaimer: As usual, the characters aren't mine but J.K. Rowling's.

Chapter V  


Later on that day Ron was still not talking to Hermione. Harry could see how hurt Hermione was because of this. During Herbology, Harry took Ron aside and said,   
" Ron, lighten up on Hermione. Ok? She has had a tough couple of days. Just think about that horrible letter from Krum and being asked out by Neville. She is just embarrassed and it doesn't mean she doesn't trust us. We just shouldn't push her."   
" Fine. But I just hope that I got my point across." Ron's face looked white and flushed.  
" And what point would that be?" Harry asked hoping to affront him.   
" Well umm, umm... that we both are trustworthy." Ron and Harry went back over by Hermione. She looked at Ron sadly. Harry smiled at her and she gave him a questionable look. A few awkward minutes later Ron didn't look up at her but said,   
" I'm sorry Hermione. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was worried you liked some other undeserving guy like Krum again." Hermione smiled and looked happier than she had all day.   
" Oh, Ron. Believe me he is totally deserving," she smiled again." Thanks for actually caring."

She gave Ron a quick hug and went back to working on the Venus flytraps they had been working on. Her face was red and now so was Ron's. Harry saw Ron blush and laughed to himself. " _I bet ole Ron enjoyed that. And Hermione_," Harry thought.   
Now that everything was sort of back to normal between Ron and Hermione, ( if you call looking at one another from the corner of their eyes normal) Harry thought he ought to have a little chat with Ron to figure out what he really thought about Hermione. That night as Ron, Harry and Hermione were the last ones in the common room, Harry had an idea. His idea was to now go to bed and leave them alone. He laughed to himself.   
" Ron, umm, I'll be right back. Err, I have to go upstairs for a moment. Just stay down here and I'll be back in a few minutes."   
Harry looked at Hermione and she was going pale.

Hermiones eyes seemed to say," Don't leave me alone with Ron!" Harry then climbed up the stairs.   
" So Hermione?" Ron said looking slightly nervous.   
" Yeah, umm," Hermione then picked up her book to hide her scarlet face.   
" Hermione? Your book is upside down," Ron said laughing nervously.   
" Oh, right," she smiled uncertainly." I'm going up to bed now. You can tell Harry when he -ahh- comes down." She tripped over the rug as she got up and fell. Her book and a few spare pieces of parchment went flying. Ron went over and asked her as he helped her up,   
" Are you alright? You've been acting kind of funny."   
" I'm just a little -ahh- preoccupied."   
" With what? You can talk to me." She looked like she was struggling to hold something in.   
" Can I talk about the guy I like since you are _so _trustworthy?"   
" Sure." Ron was feeling disappointed about talking to Hermione about a guy. His face looked sad, but she went on,   
" However, I won't mention a name, ok?"   
" Ok."   
" Don't make me feel stupid or anything."   
" I won't. Lets start at the beginning, what is he like?" Ron asked acting only slightly interested even though inside he was listening intently to every word she said.   
" He's so nice. He's also very funny and he sticks up for me. I think I know him pretty well. But not well enough to know if he likes me or not. Sometimes he acts interested, but I can't be sure. He has sort of a bad temper sometimes but that just makes him... I don't know, different."   
" He sounds decent. What house is he in?"   
" Gryffindor." Hermione said.   
" I wish I knew who he was!" Ron exclaimed.   
" I told you this because I want you to know that I do trust you. You and Harry are the two people I trust most." Ron looked happy to receive this praise.   
" I don't think Harry is coming back," Ron stated. Hermione nodded and they climbed the stairs together and when they got to the girls dormitories she said,   
" Thanks for listening and everything." She gave him a hug and she did something she'd never done before. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed and Hermione went in the dormitory. After the door closed Ron was still in awe.


	6. It Sort of Describes You

Harry Potter and the rest of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter VI   


When Harry woke up the next morning (which is Saturday) he saw Ron dressed, and sitting on his bed smiling broadly. Harry thought Ron must be day dreaming because of the vacant expression in his blue eyes.   
" Good morning, Ron." Ron heard Harry and awoke from his dream.   
" Harry, what happened? You never came back down last night."   
" I know. Did you guys talk?" Harry watched as Ron began to smile again though not so happily.   
" Yeah. She talked about that guy she has a crush on. Didn't mention a name though. She told me that she did trust me and that's a relief. She also said this guy is funny, nice and sticks up for her but has a slight temper. Sound like anyone you know?"   
" Sort of," Harry said.   
" And....... she kissed me on the cheek." Ron rubbed his cheek slightly. He looked over at Harry," Harry, who does it remind you of?"   
" Well, it sort of describes you." Harry got out of bed and began to dress.  
" What!?" Ron blushed. " No," he looked disbelievingly. "I don't believe you, Harry."  
" Ron, can I ask you something?" Harry asked.   
" That depends on what you ask." Ron looked around the room trying to avoid Harry's stare.  
" Do you like someone?" Ron thought for a moment and didn't say anything. "Ron, hello?" Ron looked up at Harry and said,   
" Umm, well I don't think... I mean I'm not sure. It's sort of confusing." Ron blushed." Why, can you tell?"   
" Umm well... sort of. But who is it?" Harry was really anxious.   
" You'll laugh at me!" Ron said.   
" I think I already know."   
" You do!? Harry, we better hurry. I bet Hermione is waiting for us," Ron answered trying to change the subject.

" Ron, answer me," Harry added slightly annoyed.

" But Harry, who do you think I fancy?"   
" Well...." Harry looked up at the ceiling.  
" Harry, answer!!!" Ron was waiting most impatiently.   
" Hermione Granger." Ron's face turned completely red. All of a sudden a voice came from the door and said,   
" What, Harry?" It was Hermione.

A/N: Sorry this is so short but its supposed to be a cliffhanger to get people to review!!! Please review, I'd really like to hear what people think!


	7. Confusing, Thick and Clueless

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I really like getting feedback on how people like my story, and yes it is a bit slow but I guess I'm kinda slow myself, JK!

Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter VII

Harry looked at Ron. Ron was white and his face was terrified.   
" Umm, Hermione. Did you hear what we were talking about?" Harry asked as Ron was still white and silent. Harry could tell that Ron really hoped Hermione had not heard what they were discussing. Ron's heart beat fast in his chest as Hermione hesitated with her answer,   
" No... Do you guys think I just walk around and try to listen to peoples private conversations? Anyway... what were you two talking about?" Hermione questioned with her eye brows arched. Ron's face relaxed and finally went back to a normal color. Ron looked at Harry and shook his head.   
" Really Hermione, you shouldn't sneak up on people. It is rude you know," Ron said recovering from his fear of her knowing that he liked her.   
" But, my name was mentioned. Was it not?" Hermione persisted.  
" Yes. But that's not important. Lets go down to breakfast shall we?" Ron was trying to change the subject. Hermione however still looked curious.   
During breakfast Harry kept looking at Ron and Hermione and laughing to himself.   
" Harry, would you stop it?" Ron asked breaking his gaze from looking at Hermione and scolding Harry.   
" Stop what exactly? I'm just thinking about something very ironic about the two of you." Hermione looked at Harry and blushed and gave him an don't-you-dare-tell-Ron-what-I-told-you look.   
And Ron looked at him and gave him a glance that modeled Hermione's feelings.   
" Harry, I'm going up to the common room in a little while. Would you join me? I want to talk to you about someone- I mean something." Ron asked.   
" Oh, why without me? Do you have a problem? And why can't I help you? Why can't I come to the common room too? You wanted me to tell you my personal thoughts and problems and you can't even talk to me about your problems? Don't you trust me, now?" Hermione looked both angry and sad.   
" Hermione, I don't think you want me to go on and on about the girl I like do you?" Ron clutched his mouth and blushed at having let a personal statement slip out.   
" Oh! So some _pretty _girl has captured your fancy? Is that right?!" She said this with some anger and a degree of haughtiness in her glance. " Why was I not informed? After all, I told you!" She turned bright red and ran off to the library. Harry wasn't quite sure but he thought he saw tears coming silently down her face as she turned away.

Ron looked after Hermione with some hurt. Should he tell her how he felt? He didn't want her to believe he liked someone other than 

her.   
" Harry, now what?!" Ron asked looking desperate.   
" I think you should talk to her about it."   
" She would never be around me the same way if she knew that I liked her. Now she likes some other guy and what am I to do?"   
" Look Ron, trust me on this. She will probably be pretty pleased to hear what you had to say. Don't you remember how jealous she was when you had any contact with Fleur?" Harry commented.   
" You're right, she did act jealous.... or was it just because Fleur was from Beaubatons?" Ron said lowering his voice because he suspected that someone was listening. Harry rolled his eyes and said,  
" I can't offer my opinion on this. I know who she likes-" Harry couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Ron asking impatiently,   
" How did you find out!!!???"   
" She told me herself," Harry answered looking at the table.  
" Well, come on. Out with it," Ron raised his voice slightly.  
" She told me not to tell anyone. Especially you." Ron looked a bit offended that she would tell Harry her secrets and not him.   
" Why not me?!" Just then a suspicion began to grow inside Ron's head, " I guess you two have been getting pretty cozy haven't you! Her spilling all her secrets to you!" Ron's cheeks began to have bright red patches on them.   
" It's not what you think, Ron. She for sure doesn't like me and I'm with...Cho,"

Ron looked somewhat relieved that Harry didn't like Hermione or she him.   
" I don't get it though," Ron stated.   
" I won't say a name but... don't you find it odd that her description of the guy she likes sort of matches you _and_ she didn't want you of all people to know. Now can you put the two together?" Ron's face began to change. 

" This doesn't make sense, Harry!" Ron loudly exclaimed. People stared at him as he said this. Maybe he said it a little too loud.   
Harry looked up at the enchanted ceiling in frustration. How could the both of them doubt each other's feelings when it was so obvious to the rest of Gryffindor house and practically the entire school? Ron looked at Harry and said,

" Girls are so confusing!" Harry nodded and then said,

" Yeah, and guys like you are so thick and clueless!" Ron eyed Harry with confusion and ate their breakfast in silence without another word about Hermione.


	8. Cho and Harry's Heart to Heart

Sorry this has taken so long guys, I've been writing Sweet Home Hogsmeade and I've been busy w/ school but since its Spring Break, I have a lot of time! :)

Chapter VII

A moment later Ron burst out,

"I need to tell her. That's the only way I will ever feel okay again. And maybe, you know, maybe she likes me back?" Harry sighed and said,

"That would be a good idea, and don't worry about it. It'll turn out fine, I promise." With that Ron ran out of the Great Hall to find Hermione. Harry just chuckled to himself and wondered what Ron would say.

To keep himself occupied before he would meet Cho, Harry finished all his homework so he would have the whole time in the library only to talk to Cho. He wondered what she had to say to him. Whenever he saw her in the Great Hall she would smile and blush very deeply. As Harry sat up in the common room, which was almost empty he saw Hermione come in followed by Ron.   
She still looked angry and he looked frustrated. Harry then found out why when he told him what happened after Hermione just glanced at Harry and stomped her way upstairs.   
"Harry, I didn't get to tell her. She refused to even acknowledge I was even around her. How will I get her to listen to me?" Ron asked.   
"Wow, I thought she would listen to you. Maybe you should just give her time to cool off. Remember, she still thinks that you like someone else and now she is extremely jealous." Harry replied.   
"I'll talk to her tomorrow when she has had time to forgive me if she ever can," Ron looked a little worried that she wouldn't ever pay any attention to him or forgive him. With that Harry told Ron he'd be back later to tell him about his meeting with Cho.   
The library was somewhat crowded but Harry could easily distinguish Cho from everyone else. She was sitting at a table, alone for once and she had her head propped on both of her hands. She looked so beautiful. Harry had never seen someone look so beautiful. Except his mother of course. Harry took a deep breath and started walking towards her. She looked up and her white complexion suddenly had red spots on both of her smooth cheeks.   
"Thank you for agreeing to meet me here. Sorry that we haven't been able to talk since." She blushed more deeply. Cho was now a little embarrassed because she could tell he was looking at her in admiration.   
"Yeah... its a shame." Harry was almost over come by her beauty.   
"I came here to talk to you about -umm- how do I say this?" she looked like she had never been more embarrassed in her life.   
"I came here to ask you if you- umm- like me." Harry didn't know what to say.

Cho was quiet and waited for Harry's response. He didn't reply right away. He blushed as he answered,   
"Cho, can I ask you why you are asking me this?" Cho looked like she had been expecting a different answer.   
"Well, Harry. I feel really bad about the way I feel about you. With Cedric and all." Harry was confused.   
"I don't quite understand Cho."   
"Ok! I'll just come right out and say it!" Cho looked nervous but the color was rising even more in her face. "Harry, I really really like you. It's got nothing to do with your being famous and all. I also feel bad about not being able to go the Yule Ball with you last year. Will you answer my first question now?" Cho was slightly shaking at making such a confession to him.   
"Cho, the truth is that I do like you very much. That's why I wanted you to come to the ball with me." Harry felt like a balloon of happiness was welling up inside of him. Cho now smiled and then began to frown.   
"I feel so bad about Cedric. I did love him though. I just feel in my heart that liking you is wrong." 

"Cho, I'm not going to ask you for a relationship right now. I think it would be good to let you heal and remember Cedric, but not to grieve." Cho turned to him and then gave him a hug.   
"Wow, I didn't know how well you would understand how I feel. Thanks a lot." They were interrupted by Cho's friend Lydia who came over to tell her that one of her friends had just got dumped and was crying in the bathroom. 

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute." She then asked Harry, "Will you meet with me on the grounds later? I'll send you my owl when I know when. Right now I need to go to Elizabeth. Bye Harry." Cho left softly smiling at Harry. Harry then rushed up to the common room only to hear shouting on the other side of The Fat Lady. The two voices were Ron and Hermione's.

  
  



	9. Fighting and Kissing

Thanks for reviewing, I hope to get more reviewers as the story goes on! :)

Ron and Hermione were fighting in a way that Harry had never heard before. They were both yelling at the same time and both were red, Harry could only guess from screaming. He could only catch a little of what was said. Hermione had tears streaming down her face.   
"Why can' t you tell me your secrets when I opened my heart and told you about the guy I like???!!! Now you like someone and it's making me feel like- oh I'm not going to curse!!" She was sobbing slightly and Harry knew why. She thought that Ron liked some other girl, not her. Harry just stood there along with everyone else acting as spectators at this argument.   
"Well, you didn't tell me anything about the guy you liked right away, so why should I tell you about the girl I have a crush on?!!" Hermione lowered her voice but her face was still red with anger and hurt,   
"Well, Ron, I thought we were friends. Thought we could talk about anything." she said gently. Ron walked over towards her, she didn't move. They were totally oblivious that anyone else was in the room. They stood a foot from each other and Ron said,   
"The reason I didn't tell you, is because the girl I like... is you." He softly spoke, his face losing all the anger.   
"Really, Ron? Oh, what an idiot I've been!" She smiled. And then Ron moved forward and they kissed. That was not an ordinary kiss. It seemed to last forever. When they pulled apart, people in the room began to clap. A few girls said loudly,   
"Finally!! They have only been flirting with each other for years!" Harry was really happy for Ron. And he was happy for Hermione. Everyone went on with their conversations and Ron and Hermione sat down on the couch and started to kiss again.   
"I'll never get to tell Ron about Cho as long as Hermione is around!" Harry thought to himself as he went down to dinner.   
"And I don't think Ron and Hermione will be joining us. They might want to take advantage of an empty common room."

Harry sat next to Fred and George during the beginning of dinner. In time Ron and Hermione did come down. They were holding hands and somewhat red faced. Ron was smiling and Hermione was laughing. Harry had never seen either of them look so happy. 

"Hey guys. I was watching you two in the common room arguing in case you didn't notice." Harry said first.   
"Oh," Ron blushed. "We weren't arguing for long." Ron then gave a sly smile to Hermione who blushed. "Oh, Harry! How did it go with Cho??" Ron questioned.   
"Can we all talk about it later in the common room?" Harry glanced at Cho who was looking right at him from the Ravenclaw table.   
"Sure, Harry." Dinner wasn't that enjoyable for Harry though. It was weird having Ron and Hermione stare at each other more than usual, if that was possible. Harry couldn't stand seeing them look into each other's eyes and not pay attention to him. And every once in a while, Ron would kiss her on the cheek and she would kiss him back. It sort of made Harry jealous. Not that he liked Hermione. He just wished he could have Cho like Ron had Hermione.

Harry was sort of depressed every time he saw Ron and Hermione, but he was happy for _them_. He didn't know what to do about his relationship with Cho. It had been a few days since the conversation in the library with her and Harry still hadn't got to talk to Ron and Hermione about it. They tried not to ignore him, but now that there relationship was growing, they spent more time together and less time with Harry.   
"Hermione, I feel bad about how we have been kind of ignoring Harry," Ron stated one day.   
"I know Ron. I feel the same way. Where is he? Maybe we should go find him and talk to him," with that they walked hand-in-hand down to the library. Harry was back at a corner table talking to Neville, Seamus, and Dean.   
"Do you think he's busy, now?" Hermione asked.   
"Surely not. He should have time for his two best friends." But as they approached the table Harry saw them and gave them such an angry glance that they both stopped in their tracks. Harry walked towards them and they just stood still.   
"Harry, is something the matter?" Hermione asked weakly. His anger from his face almost completely vanished.   
"Are you guys forgetting about me?"   
"Of course not, Harry. Just because Hermione and I are seeing each other, doesn't mean that you aren't are best friend anymore." Ron responded.

"Harry, how could you ever think we would forget about you? You will always be one of my best friends," Hermione then gave Harry a hug.   
"Now don't get jealous, Ron," Harry smiled. Ron laughed. Just then a black owl came through the library right at Harry. It dropped a dark blue envelope to him. Upon opening it, Harry discovered that it was from Cho. It said:   
  
_Dearest Harry,   
I'm so sorry that I had to leave you in the library, my friend was truly upset and I wanted to be there for her. Any way, could you meet me on the grounds by the lake around 5:00? Send your answer with my owl, Roseline.   
Your Faithful Friend,   
~*Cho*~ _


End file.
